Hijo de un murcielago
by MrRayney
Summary: Traducción: Esa discusión solo le había servido a Robin para descubrir que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el seguía siendo el hijo de un murciélago.


Bueno chicos aquí de nuevo MrRayney, con otra nueva traducción…antes que nada si creen que deje de escribir mis propias ideas para volver a ser traductor, lo siento pero no es así, me encuentro trabajando en mis próximos fics titulados "_Pecados del Corazón_", "_Cicatrices_", "_Una pizca de amor_" "_Ruta equivocada_" y "_Promesa_", pero simplemente leí un fic que son una serie de One-Shot que consta de 51 capítulos los cuales hablan de Chico Bestia, pero hay ocho de estas historias que más me llamaron la atención y que deseo traducir, porque sinceramente son temas de los cuales no se hablan mucho y yo aún no me siento lo suficientemente experto para escribir, pero este escritor logro relatar estos hechos muy bien, este es el primero y espero que lo disfruten.

**La historia ficticia le pertenece a la autora The Lady Bonny**

**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers**

* * *

_**Hijo de un murciélago**_

Robin espero impacientemente a Chico Bestia a que este llegara a la sala de pruebas como lo había ordenado, mientras tanto estudiaba las últimas estadísticas de los crímenes en la ciudad. Habían pasado dos semanas de miradas furiosas y palabras hirientes hacia sus compañeros de equipo, Robin finalmente había tenido suficiente con la actitud de Chico Bestia. Como líder de los Titanes, era su responsabilidad hacer que la dinámica de su equipo estuviera segura, que permaneciera amistoso o por lo menos tolerante y respetable, pero la obvia hostilidad del adolecente verde hacia sus compañeros de equipo, amenazo con perturbar ese equilibrio. Sea cual sea el problema que tenía el joven mutante, en opinión del chico maravilla era hora de que lo superara.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo?—

Robin se dio la vuelta para ver a Chico Bestia en la entrada de la puerta, el joven enmascarado frunció el ceño ante la expresión hosca del joven color verde.

—Así es Chico Bestia, entra y siéntate— Contesto Robin.

Chico Bestia hizo lo que le pidieron y un momento después, los dos titanes estaban frente a frente con solo una mesa separándolos. Un tenso silencio se hizo cargo de la habitación. Por lo general, Chico Bestia se vio obligado a llenar esta clase de silencios con alguna broma tonta, Robin simplemente espero ya que quería darle el tiempo suficiente para que hiciera esto. Cuando no lo hizo, el chico maravilla simplemente suspiro.

—Escucha, voy a ir directo al grano, tú has estado actuando de forma brusca desde hace tiempo, y eso está afectando tu relación con el equipo. ¿Quiero saber cuál es el problema, Chico Bestia?— Explico Robin manteniendo un tono de voz firme pero cordial.

—Tú sabes muy bien cuál es mi problema, Robin— Gruño Chico Bestia mientras sus ojos se estrecharon.

Robin frunció el ceño. No le gusto para nada el tono de voz con el cual respondió su compañero de equipo. El quería que esta conversación fuera tratada de manera civilizada, pero si Chico Bestia iba a actuar de esta manera, él estaba dispuesto a combatir fuego con fuego.

—Obviamente, no lo sé— Respondió Robin, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho— ¿Tendrías la gentileza de iluminarme, si no es problema para ti?—

Chico Bestia lo observo por un momento antes de emitir una breve risa que extrañamente sonaba enojado.

—Yo ni siquiera debería sorprenderme, tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta del problema cuando me interrogaste, así que supongo que no tienes idea de porque he estado tan enojado estos últimos días—

El ceño de Robin se profundizo cuando se dio cuenta de la clara referencia que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Aun estás enojado por eso? Chico Bestia, creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo superes—

El adolecente verde simplemente lo observo y hablo, el veneno en su tono de voz era palpable.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, cuando incluso tu no haces lo que tienes que hacer—

— ¿Qué?—

—Cuando mi ADN termino jodido y me convertí en esa cosa, lo único que querías hacer era meterme en una celda, tú ni siquiera trataste de ayudarme—

Robin simplemente le dio una mirada incrédula.

—Chico Bestia, no es como si yo quisiera meterte en la cárcel, pero con todo lo que paso…¿Cómo iba yo a saber que algo estaba mal contigo?—

Robin se dio cuenta del error que se encontraba en aquella frase, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para corregirla. Tras el silencio, Robin compararía su situación actual con lo que se debe sentir uno cuando está en medio de una bomba de hidrogeno. Entonces, antes de que el chico maravilla pudiera decir algo para corregir su ultimo error, Chico Bestia estaba de pie, con los puños apretados y gritando.

— ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a saberlo? ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a saberlo?— Repitió Chico Bestia furiosamente—. ¿Cómo diablos no te diste cuenta? Las cosas que hice, la forma en la que actué ¡Tu deberías saber que ese no era yo! ¡Tú deberías saberlo! ¡Eres nuestro líder, Robin! ¡¿Acaso no conoces a tu propio equipo?¡—

— ¡También fuiste tú el que me advirtió sobre aquellos productos químicos! ¿No te parece lógico que algo estuviera mal conmigo cuando fui cubierto por ellos? ¡Cyborg nos llegó a decir que algo estaba jodiendo mi ADN! ¿No deberías haber tomado precauciones? ¿O acaso has estado buscando alguna excusa para librarte de mi todo este tiempo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo?— Explico Chico Bestia, su voz era de una furia incontrolable y de alguna manera más profunda, un tono de voz el cual Robin jamás había odio en su vida— También me habrías matado ¿Verdad? Estabas tan seguro de ti mismo de que yo fui quien lastimo a Raven ¡Que tú me hubieras asesinado!—

— ¡No! Los Titanes no matamos, Chico Bestia— Respondió instantáneamente Robin gruñendo entre sus dientes apretados con fuerza ante esa declaración.

— ¡Y los amigos no se tratan como criminales unos a los otros!— Grito Chico Bestia, golpeando con sus puños fuertemente la mesa.

Hubo una larga pausa, Robin observo como el joven mutante lo miraba fijamente y respiraba temblorosamente, Robin aprovecho este momento para encontrar una manera de refutar la última declaración que había hecho su compañero de equipo.

El quería seguir pensando que lo que había hecho no solo había sido la decisión correcta, sino que también era la única opción que podía haber tomado en aquellas circunstancias. Después de todo, la cantidad de pruebas habían sido abrumadoras. Chico Bestia se había estado comportando de una agresiva durante toda una semana, adoptando una actitud hosca, la cual Robin había comparado con la actitud de los jóvenes delincuentes que habitaban los rincones oscuros de Jump City. Finalmente, aquella actitud fue alarmante cuando finalmente Chico Bestia había cruzado la raya durante una discusión con Raven, cuando el mutante trato de atacarla y probablemente habría tenido éxito si no fuera por la intervención del equipo.

Es por esta razón, que cuando Chico Bestia se había convertido en aquella cosa la cual habían llamado la Bestia, el cual había sido encontrado con una lesionada e inconsciente Raven entre sus afilados dientes, es cuando Robin finalmente hizo lo que desesperadamente el quería seguir creyendo fue la mejor y única alternativa que podría haber tomado cuando pensó que Chico Bestia había sido el que había herido a Raven. El había cometido un acto criminal y por lo tanto, Robin se había visto obligado a tratar a su compañero de equipo como un criminal. Simplemente no había otra alternativa que el podría haber tomado.

Sin embargo su conciencia pensaba de una forma bastante diferente. Su conciencia le recordó que había podido tomar otras opciones, varias rutas alternas que podría haber tomado en aquella situación y obviamente había tomado la ruta equivocada.

—_Tú reaccionaste de la misma manera que él, señalaste primero, preguntaste después y jamás pediste disculpas—_Le recordó su conciencia. Robin interiormente se estremeció cuando recordó a su antiguo mentor, pero este hecho simplemente hizo que el chico maravilla se pusiera más a la defensiva, mientras trataba de convencerse de que él no era como el caballero de la noche

— ¡No tenía otra opción, Chico Bestia!— Grito finalmente Robin. Estaba seguro de que esa era una simple excusa, pero no sabía que otra cosa decir.

Una nueva ola de furia se apodero de la cara del mutante.

— ¡Te equivocas, si las tenías! ¡En primera podrías haber confiado en mí! ¡Yo he confiado en ti, todos estos años! ¿Por qué simplemente no podías hacer eso conmigo? ¡Has confiando en Cyborg, Starfire y en Raven! ¿Por qué no en mí, Robin?—

Esta vez, Robin no podía encontrar alguna manera de defenderse ante aquella pregunta y en su lugar simplemente dio unos pasos atrás. En el fondo de su mente, se dio cuenta que en alguna parte de la conversación su actitud de tener siempre la razón había sido su caída, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para simplemente disculparse. Sabía que debía hacerlo de todos modos…pero ¿De que serviría en estos momentos? El daño obviamente ya estaba hecho y Robin temía que no habría nada que pudiera hacer para deshacerlo. Robin entonces vio como Chico Bestia sacudía su cabeza con disgusto. Un momento después, Robin se sorprendió que aquella repugnancia no fuera dirigido a su persona, sino más bien al propio Chico Bestia.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo solía admirarte, Robin— Aquella declaración se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Robin simplemente retrocedió unos pasos más mientras observaba a su compañero de equipo y por primera vez, el chico maravilla se dio cuenta del dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de Chico Bestia—. La gente con la que solía vivir…ellos siempre estaban hablando de lo increíble que eras, de lo fuerte y genial que eras Robin, tú fuiste mi ídolo así que no puedes imaginarte lo feliz y emocionado que estaba cuando finalmente llegue a conocerte…Dios incluso te había llamado "Señor"—

Chico Bestia soltó una risa extremadamente amarga ante esta última declaración, una risa que Robin jamás pensó escuchar en su vida, pero el joven delante de él lo había logrado.

—Yo quería ser como tú, pero, obviamente, ¡Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno!...y ahora, sin embargo, no sé en lo que estaba pensando—

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y por mucho que quisiera, Robin no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para detenerlo.

—No quiero ser como tú, Robin— Dijo Chico Bestia con un tono frio. Estaba de pie frente a la puerta, pero no frente al chico maravilla —.No quiero—

—Chico Bestia…— Dijo Robin finalmente, pero no estaba seguro de que decir con esa declaración. No cuando las palabras del mutante eran inquietantemente similares a las que le había dicho una vez a su propio héroe cuando este finalmente lo había defraudado.

—_No quiero ser como tú, Batman, ni ahora, ni nunca_—

Pero él era como él. Él lo era y este hecho posiblemente había arruinado el delicado lazo de amistad que había entre el chico maravilla y el mutante.

—Chico Bestia, espera un minuto, yo…—

—Mejor no digas nada, viejo….porque sinceramente no me interesa— Dicho esto, Chico Bestia salió de la oficina.

Robin se quedó solo en su habitación, en sus manos se encontraban las piezas de una amistad rota.

—_Hijo de un murciélago_— Pensó dolorosamente Robin—. _Sigo siendo el hijo de un murciélago—_

* * *

_**Nota de The Lady Bonny:**_ Como pueden ver esto se lleva después de The Beast Within, además de que se centra un poco más en Robin que en Chico Bestia, sé que podría haber utilizado este One-Shot para demostrar cuan enojado estaba Chico Bestia con Robin por las acciones que este tomo hacia el en este episodio (Hey ¿Quién no estaría enojado si lo que se le hizo a Chico Bestia se le hizo a ellos?) pero si hubiera hecho eso, le estaría haciendo una injusticia al chico maravilla haciéndole parecer el villano.


End file.
